Always There
by JasmineD799
Summary: When Jamie's dog Abby dies, he's upset. But a certain Winter Spirit is there to help him feel better.


It was a nice winter evening, Jack was heading back to his best friend Jamie's house for his usual visit. He stopped to see his parents getting out of the car in the driveway, and he saw that they looked sad. He wondered what was going on. Was it about Jamie? Was he hurt? He shuddered at the thought, shaking it off he quickly flew up to Jamie's window.

Jamie was sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at a picture of his dog Abby. He sighed softly, and he slowly laid back on his pillow and sat his picture back on the desk.

Jack was watching him from outside, and he slowly crept inside the room. "Jamie? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

Jamie looked up to see his friend, and he leapt up from the bed and lunged at the young guardian, wrapping his small arms around him, burying his face into his blue hoodie.

"Oof!" Jack gasped suddenly, but then he wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame, hugging him back. "What's wrong?" He asked, gently stroking his hair.

Jamie sighed softly, "m-my dog, Abby. She's been sick for the last few weeks. She had some kind of sickness in her heart, and mom didn't tell me what it was. But last night she passed away, she died Jack," the poor boy buried his face in his friend's hoodie again, crying softly.

"Oh Jamie," Jack said softly, he hugged the boy tightly, holding him close to his chest. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here," he soothed him gently.

"I just don't understand, they could have saved her! They could have kept her from dying but they let her die!" Jamie cried.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry. I'm sure they did everything they could to help her feel better, but sometimes it's not that easy. There is some sicknesses out there that can't be cured, and sometimes the best thing to do is just let them go," Jack told him softly.

"But, I wasn't ready to let her go," Jamie replied.

"Nobody is ever ready to let their loved ones go, but sometimes you just have to. But it doesn't mean their not still with you Jamie, Abby may be gone, but she's still here." He gently pointed to the boy's heart.

Jamie sighed softly, looking down at where Jack was pointing. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "Thanks Jack," he smiled up at his friend.

Jack smiled back at his friend, hugging him tightly. "No problem, bro," he replied.

Jamie hugged him once again happily, "you always know how to make me feel better."

"Of course, I'm Jack Frost. It's what I do," Jack teased, tickling him.

"Ahh!" Jamie squealed and he began laughing, "Jaaaack! Stop it!"

"Nope, sorry you're stuck!" Jack replied, tickling him even more.

"Oh no! Wait! S-stop! Jack! Ahahahaha! Cut it out!" Jamie cried in between laughter.

"You cannot escape the awesomeness of Jack Frost!" The guardian declared.

"Haha! Suuuure!" Jamie shot back, smirking at him.

"Oh that's just asking for it!" Jack replied, and he trapped the boy in a head-lock and started giving him a noogie.

"Oh wait! No! Not that! Jaaack! Stop! That's not fair!" Jamie laughed.

"Can't escape me now, can ya?" Jack replied inbetween laughter.

"Okay! Okay! Cut it out! You win!" Jamie cried, laughing harder.

"That's what I like to hear," Jack said, letting him go.

Jamie laughed as Jack let him go, and he leapt at him, hugging him once again. "Love you, Jack!" He said.

The winter guardian smiled, and returned the embrace. "I love you too, kiddo," he replied, chuckling.

"You're the best big brother ever!" Jamie said, smiling up at him.

"And you're the best little brother ever!" Jack said to him. He chuckled softly and ruffled his hair.

Jamie giggled as he ruffled his hair, and that's when they heard a voice outside his door. "Jamie, time to get ready for bed honey!" Jack recognized it to be Jamie's mother.

"Aw man!" Jamie said sadly.

"You need your sleep if you wanna have an epic snowball fight with me tomorrow," Jack told him, smirking.

Jamie grinned, "YES!" He said happily, and he leapt and hugged him.

Jack laughed, hugging him back. "But you have to go to sleep first," he told him.

Jamie laughed and let go of Jack, and climbed into his bed. Jack smiled, tucking him in tightly so he would be warm. "There ya go kiddo, all warm?"

"Yep, I sure am," Jamie replied.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, how's that sound?" Jack asked him.

"Sounds great!" Jamie replied, and he yawned softly.

Jack chuckled, and he ruffled his hair. "Sleep tight bud," he said.

"Goodnight Jack, thanks for coming tonight. I really needed that," Jamie said.

"No problem bro, I'll always be around, whenever you need me," Jack replied, bending down to hug him.

Jamie smiled, and he yawned again, and he slowly began to fall asleep. Jack smiled and he flew over to the window giving one last look to Jamie, he took off into the night sky.

Jamie opened his eyes to see if Jack was gone, and he sat up and took the picture of his dog Abby off his table and looked at it. He smiled remembering Jack's words, "She'll always be in your heart." The boy smiled and hugged the picture close to his chest. "Well, I'll miss you girl. I promise I'll never forget you, or the fun times we had together. You will always be in my heart." And with that, he smiled and put the picture down, and laid back down and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, he dreamed of having a snowball fight with Jack.

The end!

Soooo this idea just came to me. Hope you like it! Please R&R! :D


End file.
